


Her Spider's Embrace

by Arterius_Rising



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Destiny 2, Enigmatic Kingpin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First chapter is without smut, Forsaken, Give them time, His favourite Guardian, Hunter Guardian, King of the Tangled Shore, Mutually agreeable, POV Multiple, Power Plays, Quotes for the game, Second is NSFW, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spider is one of my new favourtite chatacters, Still tasteful I'd say, They're not ready to voice their feelings, Voice Kink, female human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterius_Rising/pseuds/Arterius_Rising
Summary: Greedy. Sly. Selfish.Those are all words to describe him, and the Spider wouldn’t disagreed. He is a businessman, through and through. His legs might not be what they were, but he’s built an empire from his throne, his cage. He gets what he wants, and he has it all. Except from the one thing he truly desires. His Guardian, he has to watch from afar. A treasure he craves to possess, and the one he can never take. Unless, she gives herself freely.





	1. Striking a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A pairing I’ve wanted to write for a while. Not everyone’s cup of tea, for sure. But if it is, enjoy my fellow fallen Kingpin fans. *Waves little flag*  
> The first chapter is without smut, and can be read as a standalone. If you’re here for more, then carry on to the second part! 
> 
> A/N/N: After edits: This took me so long to finish! And it doesn’t seem like many words at all :’D But I'm incredibly happy with it.

“Gah! _You_ ,” he leant forward, pointing a foreboding finger, his throne creaking with strain in the process. “Lost _my_ shore.” His eliksni vocal cords reverberated around the English. He was not like Variks, The Loyal. Spider did not need to pretend ignorance to appear less intimidating. What a fool the House of Judgement follower had been. 

Petra smirked from beneath her hood, but it was all ice and deadly intent. He twiddled the dead ghost around in his fingers, unaffected by the violence dancing in her glowing eyes. She was in his den, in his territory and he was a very clever Spider. The awoken wouldn’t make it two steps in his direction with that nasty looking knife of hers.

“Though you might need some help getting it back.”

Now that, piqued his interest.

He wasn’t blind. The Spider saw and heard everything which happened on his shore, and that included the cloaked marksman behind the awoken spy master. He’d been eager to get a closer look…

“A Guardian,” he purred, hands momentarily stilling with his new focus. The hunter in gold and white stepped around Petra, and into the light cast around his throne. He greedily searched for their Ghost, wanting to see it, possess it. A live one. “And where oh where, pray tell, is its Ghost?”

“Never mind the Ghost,” Petra cut in. “There were two Guardians at the Prison of Elders when it fell: Cayde 6…,” She looked to the hunter, something unreadable to him in her usually sharp gaze. “And this one.”

When Petra launched into a speech, teeth bared while she demanded the death of Uldren and his Barons, Spider played the part of a businessman who would very much like to assist, but couldn’t possibly make a deal while he felt he was at a loss. They could not dangle a Guardian in front of him, and not expect him to weave the Light monger around his finger. 

“…Then we can just say…” He bent towards them, his bulk daunting as he was suspended above them. “You _owe_ me.”

It was the Guardian who answered. The first time he heard her voice and with a single word, she sealed her fate. “Deal.” Spider near shivered at the thought of what they could accomplish together, what he could do with a Guardian at his disposal.

His chuckle which followed was menacing.

The Barons were dead. _All of them_ , and at the hands of a single Guardian. Spider had a knack for knowing a steal when he saw one, but even he was pleasantly surprised by her _willingness_ to get her hands dirty. Their friendship had indeed been mutually agreeable, and that pleased him, and as long as she pleased him, Spider couldn’t help but feather her with compliments.

 _“Well, look who it is! My favourite Guardian!”_ He teased her, goaded her. Wanting to study her reactions; the tells of her body language. _“Come now. I don’t bite.”_ A quick intake of breath. _“Don’t be shy. It_ bores _me.”_ The straightening of her spine.

With the delight of a collector, he ingested any and all information on his Guardian he could get his hands on. She was Earth-born, though with no memories, which was a shame – he relished the hunt, and hoarded objects from her home world. She was a God-killer, a hero of the tower, and a close friend of the Vanguard. All of this he could never have guessed from simply looking at her, yes she was a walking armoury but she spoke of none of her past to him. Or anyone else, he had discovered. _Humble_ was not a trait he was accustomed to.

 _“I’ve heard rumours of a guardian with a bloody sword, is that you?”_ Spider didn’t much care who she was to those in the Tower, beyond the reach her reputation afforded her. He valued her for her tenacity, and that he could trust in her to get the job done. _That_ was something worth its weight in gold. There were too many in his line of work who were quick to turn, _backstabbers_ and undercutting whenever they thought he hadn’t noticed. They sorely regretted it.

Even the Drifter – a human he liked more than most for his _business_ sense, and questionable morals which reminded Spider of himself – had admitted she hadn’t been what he had expected. Spider, the smug kingpin he was, had leant back on his throne, staring down at the gambit leader he had regular meetings with. “I have only the best tastes, and that applies even where my Guardian is concerned.” It had been the Drifter who brought her up, her description unmistakable to him and covetous possessiveness had clawed at his throat.

Drifter barked out a laugh, missing nothing in the Spider’s choice of words. “ _Your_ Guardian? Now ain’t that a surprise. Does the Hero know?” He rubbed the scruff on hair on his jaw. “She must do. Clever, that one. I’d be wary, if I were the one in your position Kingpin. Might be cliché, but she’s like playin’ with fire.”

Spider had stilted his fingers over his barrelled chest, and growled low in his throat. It took his reserve of self-control not to _subtly_ make the Drifter disappear. He didn’t like people questioning his authority. _As if_ it were the Guardian who was leading their arrangement, not himself and yet, the more he thought on it, the more he wondered darkly if it were he that had become ensnarled by her. He was an unusual, but valuable alley to have for a Guardian, for one who didn’t mind bending the rules.

The Drifter took his lack of a verbal response as an answer, and gave a smile that was all teeth. “You should watch my gambit sometime. I’ll tune you in. You’ll just _love_ watchin’ your Guardian. I know _I_ do.” It wasn’t that the Drifter goaded him so, Spider was aggravated in the fact that it _worked._ He shouldn’t have an easy identifiable weakness, and hadn’t – until this Guardian had been dropped into his life.

Their dealings were concluded. “ _You may leave_.” He gestured with a hand to the door, to which the Drifter chuckled. He was incredibly lucky Spider liked him. After a moment’s hesitation, his voice carried, following after the Drifter. “And send me the codes to your gambit feed.” The human lightbearer would be unbearably self-satisfied, but Spider was too curious to pass it up. He wanted to see her as the gambit leader did, in all her glory. Battling against her own kind, and hordes of enemies.

When she next returned to him, Spider was decidedly distracted. _“No matter how far you go, you always come back to the Spider.”_ Usually he would have greeted his Guardian after her long absence, but instead he watched her silently. Head propped on one of his foremost hands, he narrowed his eyes behind his tubed mask, ether flowing through it to sustain him. He had thought overly long on his predicament, his _desire_ for her, far longer than he spared for a lengthy transaction. His lower set of hands clutched at his throne.

She approached him as she always did – without fear, proof of her bounty kills jingling in her palm. The air around him was thick, viscous with tension. When she sensed danger in the air, his Guardian tightened her hold on the tokens and stilled. “Leave us,” he commanded the two guards on either side of his throne. They scuttled from the room, armour and weapons clinking, swiftly heeding his orders.

“Spider?” She questioned. There was no quiver in her voice, no, her spine was made of too harder steel for that. But there was a tense line to her shoulders, the bunching of her muscles beneath skin tight armour.

With a slow, deliberate motion, he outstretched his gloved hand. Her head tilted to the side, weighing her options, and then she lifted her hand to deposit the bounties into his palm. Only, her fingers paused as they came into contact with him. The tips of his claws rested on her slim wrist, pinpoints through the thin material there. Her chest contracted with an intake of breath. His four keen eyes missed nothing.

“I will ask you this only once, as I know both of us are busy people,” he rumbled, tone battling between desire and intimination. She was a weakness he could not afford, but he wanted her. Spider was a man of risks, if nothing else and so she would offer her the choice. If she chose him, then he would embrace it, if she did not – then he would break off their deal. Distance himself. It would pain him to loose such a useful contact – or so he told himself that was the reason it twisted his stomach, but he would do it to protect himself and his interests.

“Choose _me_ , Guardian, and I will ensure our meetings are… continually, _mutually beneficial_ , or walk away now. You will be free to go. No debts owed.” That was more than he had ever done for anyone before her. He did not forget debts owed to him, but had she not already paid her due? Had he been hanging that over her head so she returned to him, or at least his shore regularly?

Silent seconds ensued. He was giving her the choice, though he grew agitated at the wait. He was not a patient Spider. Not a generous one either, usually. She made him soft.

Her palm flattened on his, and her fingers tightened. “Do you mean what I think you mean?” There was a breathy tone to her voice. His other hand, on his left side still, wrapped around her wrist. She hadn’t backed away yet, and he knew the strength in his Guardian. If she wished to be free of him, there would be little he could do about it and he would let her go. For the first time, he would give up something he desired.

“You’re a smart woman. That is why I chose you to be _my_ Guardian. You know what I am offering… and what I am not.” Bending forward, his mask came down to loom above her own. Had their faces been uncovered, his breath would have misted her skin.

“Then… I choose you, Spider.”

The hands latched onto his throne kept him from launching forward, a growl tearing from his throat. Instead he lifted her by their joined hands, till her body came to rest on his lap, her thighs straddled on either side of him. He would _not_ admit to himself how long he had wanted to do that. It was an unsettling thing to him, to realise she had gotten to him since their first meeting, all those long months ago.

All four of his dextrous, restless hands came to rest on her body. Higher ones wrapped around her ribs, while the second set clasped her hip and lower back. He squeezed her flesh. “You’re _mine_ now.”

Her hands settled on his chest. “No, you’re mine.”

He’d been had, and Spider couldn’t say he was displeased with the idea.

 


	2. The point of no Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is consummated, as it were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: NSFW as promised ;D

Sat with her thighs draped over the Kingpin of the Tangled Shore’s lap was a place she had only fanaticised of being. A shiver as potent as the electrical pulse of an arc wave travelled from the base of her spine to the nape of her neck as he touched her with all _four_ hands, squeezing at her flesh.

“You’re _mine_ now.” His enigmatic voice trailed over her like a softened velvet cloak.

His statement sparked a fierce light in her core, but she was _fire_ , and fire could never be possessed, only held because it wished to be.  

“No, you’re mine.” Her palms came up to settled on his rounded chest. The metal below her hand was cold to the touch, but the body heat from his immense frame radiated to surround her, seeping into where her thigh met his covered legs.

Spider’s cyan bright eyes focussed solely on her, and not for the first time in her life, she questioned if she had made the right choice. But then he rumbled, and the sound travelled through her, causing a pleasant sensation to prickle at the back of her neck. Phoenix _wanted_ to be in his embrace, and so she wouldn’t fight it. Not this time. Let her have just this, if it was to be fleeting. Something other than darkness and death, rebirth and blinding light.

“Let’s remove this pesky helmet.” His eager tone jogged her from the slip into melancholy. So easily done in recent days. Sometimes it became hard to distinguish between thought and memory.  

“The helmet that protects me from a sniper shot to the temple?” Even as she asked this, partly in jest, the hunter allowed him to shift his upper hands to the seals connecting her helmet to the armour at her neck. Just one of his hands was the size of her skull.

“You don’t need it in here,” he assured her. As smug as ever. All it took was a rogue Guardian to enter through the main door, and there was little his guards could do about it, especially if said Guardian had their super ready. He wouldn’t even have time to blink before their light ate at him. She shook herself mentally. For a short while, she wanted to _forget_ , to not look at every situation as if combat was inevitable.

“Besides, I want to _see_ you.”

Her own hands lifted to grasp his forearms as he popped the seals with his dextrous fingers. They released with a click, and then he was enthusiastically pulling the golden metal away. Her red hair fell out, uncurling from the loose knot it had been held in. With her helmet held aloft in one hand, Spider took her in, greedily. A purr rose up in his throat. For the first time lacking her visor interface, she beheld him with her gun metal eyes alone.

His free upper hand extended out to twirl one of the red strands around his finger before releasing it, watching avidly as it slid from his grasp smoothly. “This colour…” His claw moved to her jaw, where he ensured her chin was titled so she met his gaze. “It’s akin to the hottest flame of the sun.”

Without overthinking it, Phoenix leant into his touch.

“The Drifter warned me about your heat.” He admitted, thoughtfully. She stilled at the mention of the gambit leader. He had told her once, that there was something _different_ about her; she fought harder, and… _meaner_ than many. They were words she had not forgotten, and battled with on a daily basis. The Vanguard thought some of her actions were… rash.

“The Drifter said this?” She would have to have words with him.

Spider hummed, once more running his clawed finger through her hair. “Most likely to goad me. You know how… proprietorial, I am. But enough of _him_.” His lower set of hands splayed over her thighs. “Shall we remove these, hm?” He deposited her helmet into one of the hanging collections of ghost shells.

A jolt of awareness shot through her, straight to her core. She had _almost_ forgotten what they were intending. It might have been madness, an eliksni and human, but her head span with anticipation. Already she felt damp with it.

When she made to shift off him, to unfasten the bottom half of her armour, he held her secure. “Ah, not so fast, my hunter.” Two sets of hands worked to spin her on his lap, till her back was arched against his barrelled chest, and her thighs once more rested along his. “This will do,” he purred, multiple hands trailing hers as she tugged down her dreaming city weaved trousers.

Spider’s palms scorched the flesh she gradually uncovered, and as he removed the blanket from his lap, her bare skin came into contact with his; rougher, but just as hot as his hands. He repositioned her, pulling her flush against him and that was when she felt it. The hard press of his length. Her breath left her. Its size far outweighed that of a human, or awoken. Her fingers clutched at him, anchoring herself.

“ _Easy_ ,” he cautioned, bringing his mask towards the junction of her neck. “I take care of what is mine, and for things I truly covert, well, I show them the _upmost_ consideration.”

“I trust you.” Traveller help her, she hadn’t known where the words had come from, but she meant them.

He stilled for a heartbeat, and then she felt the hiss of ether, followed by the rough, wet trail of his tongue along the bare skin of her neck. “You shouldn’t,” he murmured in her ear, razor sharp teeth clicking. “But I want you to.” Her hips rolled, and he grunted, before securing his ether feed once more. She licked her lips, and wondered what it would be like to run her tongue over his pin like teeth.

“ _Breathe, Guardian.”_

It was a liquid, _purred_ order.

With ragged, staggered gasps, void light danced in her vision and solar flickered in her core when Spider drove against her. His clawed hands stroked up her throat, drawing her head back onto his shoulder, while the lower set fixed her along his length – guiding, controlling their movements. His echoing vocal cords reverberated through his chest, into her spine and down to where his member slid between the seam of her buttock.

It had been too long. The sensations were pure pleasure, overwhelming at the same time that she wanted, _craved_ more. His unwavering grip prevented her from overextending herself. He was serious in his consideration, and wouldn’t let her bite off more than she could chew. The touches he lavished upon her were almost tender as he kneaded, and grazed lightly with claws.

“ _Spider_.” She both beseeched, and commanded.

He bent his head to her, as he caressed everywhere but the one place exposed, and aching to be touched. “What does _my favourite Guardian_ need?”

Her teeth bared. “You _know_.” Arching her back further, she reached up and wound her arms around his neck. With a quick tug, she could dislodge the tubes which sustained him, and yet he allowed her to encircle the ports in his helmet with her fingers. That displayed a capacity to trust she hadn’t thought possible in the Spider; ruthless dealer that he was.  

“Do I?” He _so_ liked to play with her.

“You’re a smart Spider,” was her smirked reply. “It’s why I chose you.”

He laughed, a deep thrum of sound. The smile was shattered off her lips however, when his fingers finally dipped to rub at her nub. Unashamed, she groaned at the sudden burst of gratification. The plumping of his length between her cheeks had only sweetened her arousal. With his controlled, _nimble_ fingers trailing through her folds, in time with his thrusts, she felt her orgasm rising steadily to claim her.

It was incredibly arousing, and highly frustration that with four hands, he could hold her still upon him, and drive her senseless with measured circles at her nub. Sweat broke out on her feverish skin, and her arms tightened increasingly around his neck. When his claw dipped meticulously through her folds, to tease her entrance, the rush of her release caused her muscles to cramp and her nails to dig into his hide. He growled as her cheeks gripped him, locking his length between her flesh.

When she thrashed, seeking to have his length inside her, Spider’s immoveable grip caught her, clawing pricking. “ _Guardian_ ,” he warned. She went lax against his front, chest rising and falling with deep inhales. “I am not a patient Spider,” he soothed her after his sharp reprimand, nudging her shoulder with his mask. “But for this, I have to be.”

He continued to thrust along her, wet with his natural slick, while leisurely drawing out her satisfaction. The sensation of his finger petting her sent sparks through her groin, tightening her core readily for more. “ _You’re ready_.” She sucked in a breath of relief at those two words, rumbled hungrily into her ear. His lower hands lifted her hips, and she tensed her muscles to assist him, rushing to have him stretch her.

Her inner walls clenched in anticipation when the tip of him prodded her entrance. And then, the sinking of his length into her was deliberately slow, to give her chance to adapt to his size and to draw out the maddening feeling of being filled by the Spider. Her mouth popped open on a silent cry, and her fingers flexed at his neck. The rumble emanating from his chest became a constant as he sank deeper still, until she could take no more. Feeling her tense, Spider used his lower set of arms to hold her at her limit.

“I will give you no more than you can take,” he assured her, voice rippling, showing he wasn’t unaffected by their coupling. His fingers seized her jaw, urging her head back so he could murmur once more into her ear. “Until your body learns,” he punctuated his words with an upward plunge, and a moan burst from her lips. “Learns mine, and answers to it.”

Her inner walls betrayed her, clamping hard around his shaft and the smug, overly _pleased_ eliksni felt it. Spider was enough trouble as it was, she didn’t want him to know _just yet_ what affect his voice alone had on her. He’d undoubtedly take the information, and quite happily use it against her.

“Spider, ah. _Move_.”

“All in due time, _my Guardian_.”

The pace he set was deliberately unhurried enough to have her dangling on the edge of another release. He knew exactly what he was doing. Her smart Spider indeed. Listening to each sound she made, no matter how small and with the hints from her body, whether he had been with a human before or not, Spider drove her into a mess of fluttering muscles and light. When her nails scored down his neck, warning him not to tease her overly long, he chuckled knowingly into her ear.

“What does my Guardian _want_?” He mimicked his earlier question, coveting her desire filled voice. He was a greedy man. Wanting to hear her say it, and know it was him who caused her to speak with such lust.

Two could play at his games. Her face turned, to have her words whisper at his neck. “ _I want you to climax in me, Spider_.”

He lurched, breaking his rhythm with a hiss. The sudden change in pace caused her peek to smash through her. Arching her back, she threw her head back and cried out, solar light dancing in her throat, and searing her tightly sealed eyes. Spider gnashed his teeth, her inner walls quivering around him, and he grew even thicker as his own release took him by surprise. He pumped into her, hands near bruising to keep from shoving too deep and she relished in it. Having caused the Kingpin to partly lose his carefully constructed control.

As his gyrations slowed, and he softened within her, she finally began to feel the well worked ache in her limbs. She wasn’t one for after sex talk, and from the heavy breathing at her back, neither was he. While she would have been content to let her full weight rest on him, Phoenix had something else she wanted to try. Who was she, if she did not take risks? It was the hunter way.

Actions languished, she used his forearms to lift herself. “Guardian?” he enquired, concern slightly tinting his tone, though he still helped her. His shaft slipped from her, leaving a trail of slick in its wake. Her inner thighs were coated with it. Wrapping an arm about her waist, he used one of his hands to urge her legs to remain open before she could move, while the other dragged over his blanket.

“Here, let me.” He murmured low.

“What are you doing?” There was no accusation, only curiosity. She watched through hooded eyes as he collected the cloth into his fist, bunching it together. He used it to wipe away their combined liquids.

“I told you. I take care of what is mine, and that is what I intend to do.” There was only a slight threat there, a hint of an argument if she denied him the considerate action she was sure he wasn’t used to displaying. “You didn’t answer me,” he continued, voice still subdued.

“I am fine, Spider.” Though she hadn’t quite come down from the high. As it was, she didn’t mind his attentions. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had treated her so, especially in an intimate situation. It settled on her then, the weight of her choice, and the fact that it had been Spider of all people, who finally caught and held her interests. Her hand came to rest meaningfully on his rough thigh beneath her. He paused a moment, noting the action, before continuing to clean them.

Once his ministrations were complete, he set aside the blanket. Remembering that she wanted to test an idea, Phoenix once more used the leverage of his forearms to spin herself in his lap. Coming face to face with him, she was unable to help herself, and her eyes lowered to his length of their own accord. The base was a similar dark colour to match his hide, while the tip alternated into a deep cobalt blue. He watched her keenly, studying him. With a suddenly dry throat, and a powerful clench at her core, she reached up to touch the bottom section of his mask.

“Can I remove this section?” It was best to ask, to be considerate as he had been.

He tilted his head. “Why?” His lower set of hands clasped over his stomach, while the others busied themselves on her person, a touch to her hair, or the bare flesh of her buttock.

Her grey eyes searched his masked face. “A kiss.”

“I do not think that is a good idea, Guardian.”

“Think of it like a handshake. To seal the deal.”

“That is one of those peculiar human gestures?”

“Trust me.”

She held his gaze, until on a grunt, he showed her fingers with his own how to remove the bottom section of his mask with _pop_ and a _hiss._ It wasn’t the first time she had seen the mouth of a fallen up close, but the amount of razor sharp teeth in caparison with her own blunt ones was always a startling sight. She brought her finger to one, and he caught her wrist to steady her.

“See?” He spoke, when he had pulled her finger away as to not draw blood.

“It sounds to me like you don’t _trust me_ , Spider.”

He grumbled in his eliksni way, but didn’t complain as she brought her hands to frame the sides of his face. Settling closer to him, with his semi-hard length at her stomach, she bent her head towards him. Spider remained still, eyeing her as she brought her lips to his teeth. They were harsh, unyielding against her mouth.

“Give me your tongue,” she ordered, in a low voice. Urging him to try.

His far sharper, longer tongue snaked out from between those razor teeth. She met it with her own, swallowing his tongue into her mouth. He clutched at her harder, a clear sign that he liked what she was doing. She sucked his tongue, and he flicked the roof of her mouth, discovering that while his lips might not function as hers did, his tongue was more than adequate.

When she pulled away, he chased her and dragged his tongue roughly over her jaw. She moulded her chest over his as best she could while still in armour, arms again sliding around his neck as she whispered, “It gets even better when you use your tongue in… other places.”

“And what of your talented mouth, hm?” He cupped her jaw with his enormous hand, thumb claw grazing over her bottom lip. “I wish to test what else it is capable of.” Her mouth fell open, thinking of using her mouth on the colourful length she’d glimpsed between his legs. She felt him swell against her stomach, hardening swiftly.

“ _Guardian_ ,” he purred lustfully, clasping the nape of her neck. Her mind grew cloudy with desire at the thought of his tongue in her mouth, while he penetrated her core. His tongue flicking in time with his long thrusts.

The comms on the screen beside him lit up. He snarled, a sound thankfully not aimed at her, and snapped his head to read the text displaying the incoming call. Spider was clearly torn, and so she made it easier for him. Phoenix was sore, _pleasantly so_ but would need time to recover as she intended to have him inside her again. She’d gotten a taste, and like a Guardian with power in their grasp, she wanted more.

“Take it,” she planted her lips on his jaw, lingering briefly. “I have to leave.”

His four hands didn’t let up. He put the call on hold, and turned his focus back to her. “When will you return? I am eager for another taste of my favourite Guardian.”

“When I am able,” she assured him. There was still plenty both of their bodies could learn from one another. He had been obvious in his intensions that physical pleasure was all he offered, all their recent deal consisted of. There were no emotional strings attached, at least none either of them would admit.  

He gave a short hum in agreement, feelings on the matter undistinguishable to her, and released her slowly. As she slid down off his lap, her bare feet hitting the floor, Spider watched her every move. Phoenix collected her discarded clothes, and put them back on, straightening her appearance as she went. It was when she was clipping her shin guards back into place that she recalled her helmet which he had claimed earlier.

“Helmet,” she said, firmly. Hand outstretched for it.

He chuckled, and after a second deliberation, reached into the net of Ghost parts to pluck it out. “I had almost hoped you’d forgotten. What a trophy this would be.”

Her brow rose, as she took it from his grasp. Her mind travelled to what those fingers would be capable of with more time, and she realised it would take extra effort to concentrate on the field and during missions now. “You want me to get shot? I might come back, but it isn’t a pleasant experience.”

“I said _almost_.”

She made a sound in the back of her throat.

Spider suddenly loomed forward, his bulk blocking out the light coming from behind him. “Stay safe out there Guardian.” One of his hands combed through her hair, before she could seal her helmet back into place. “I don’t want to see a hair on this head harmed.”

“Not a promise I can keep, my Spider. Even for you.”


End file.
